1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to device input technologies; and particularly to a multiple contact detection device.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch input devices are commonly capable of determining one contact point. When more than one contact point is simultaneously applied, the points registered by the touch input device are often inaccurate.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.